Something to Wear
by AstroTurtle
Summary: After a quiet nap, it was the last thing Ike expected to witness Marth in. Wishes really do come true. IkeMarth. Collab fic


Hello there~

This fic is a collaboration between Fhal and myself.

The crappy parts are mine, and the amazing bits are Fhal's work.

(All of the usual copyright, you know who they belong to.)

Enjoy~

* * *

Ike looked down at the figure who found his way onto his bed. The other man was dressed in white thigh highs, coupled with a matching white nurse outfit (and of course, a nurse cap).

This was too good to be true.

"...Marth?" The other occupant of the room, who had been lying on top of Ike ever since the structured mercenary fell asleep, looked up to meet a shocked pair of sky blue eyes.

"Aiku-sama, you're awake~" The crossdressing prince kissed the soldier on his cheeks, causing the other man to blush fiercely. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Ike could just see the pink hearts floating around the beautiful nurse before him. The way the other blue haired man tilted his head, staring at Ike expectantly and slowly stroking Ike's arms.

"I... I did, thank you..." The mercenary replied with a baffled smile, finding himself powerless to stop the action of grabbing at the prince's rounded rear.

By this point, Marth would have shrieked and cried pervert, like most days, and left Ike worst for wear with a black eye or deep purple bruise _elsewhere_. Today, however, he seemed to encourage the motion by covering the strong hands with his own and kneading them, groaning from deep within his throat purposely.

"Mm, I'm glad."

Ike swallowed as Marth purred from his actions, their hands moving in a circular motion around the Altean's cheeks. "What's with the nurse outfit? I don't even remember you having something like this in that crowded closet of yours."

"Oh, you've been rummaging through my wardrobe, have you?" Marth narrowed his eyes to form a make-shift glare. Not that he was really mad though; he just wanted to guilt-trip the ranger.

Ike smirked. "Just had to make sure you didn't already own some kinky outfits that I've been wanting to buy you." He scanned the prince's attire for a moment. "This being one of them." Marth stopped guiding Ike's hand when he felt some resistance under his palm. He removed it completely after noticing Ike's preference for skin.

The mercenary hesitated for a moment, looking to the prince for permission. This only caused the prince to laugh. "Go for it~" With that, Ike slipped his fingers underneath the white fabric of the skirt. He was surprised by what was first to come in contact with the tip of his fingers.

"...Are you wearing a lacey thong?"

Immediately, Marth broke into a giggle, bringing both hands back around to trace the pattern of muscle upon the younger's chest. "I thought you might appreciate being able to take me with something still on." He pouted and leaned down to lock their lips together momentarily, brushing his palm over one of the mercenary's nipples as a tease. "Maybe you'd like to see me that way."

_Oh baby, did Ike ever want to see Marth that way._

"This isn't a joke, is it?" He queried, massaging the globes of flesh and smirking at every noise and physical reaction he evoked. "Because... That would be extremely harsh."

"Nn! O-oh Ike. I'd never do that to you. This is no joke. Oops, what I meant was..." Marth, with eyes half-lidded, looked up to his bringer of pleasure, "I am yours, AI-KU-SA-MA."

Ike could honestly say that this was the happiest he's been since coming to Smash Manor. Minus that first time he had with Marth.

"I'm going to make sure every inch of your angelic body stays _mine_." He increased the amount of force in his touch, stimulating bigger reactions from the monarch as he grew more and more aroused by Ike's touch.

"A-Ah! Y-yes, Ike... Aiku-sama!" The roughness was something Marth secretly enjoyed when he fooled around with Ike. Call him a masochist, but he loved what the younger could do with his hands.

"Do you like that Marth?" The smirk that caught Ike's lips became filled with sinister intention. With every knead, his hips rocked upward in time, brushing their groins against one another with an agonizing slight.

The prince's head cast backward at the colliding motions, both areas of stimulation causing a sensual groan, the sound ceasing half way and becoming replaced with a deep shiver.

"Ai-Aiku-sama....!" The situation had escalated at the rate Marth had hoped for. He had been meaning to satisfy both his and Ike's needs; the nurse get-up seemed to be working perfectly. Ike started to speed up his movements, bringing Marth with him as the two moaned and gasped in the poorly lit room.

It was then that Ike decided to move-on. With his right hand, which left that soft rear-end of Marth's, he slipped a finger in the crease, searching blindly for the opening under the silky undergarment.

"A-AH!" Marth screamed, tensing up completely when he felt the invasion.

_Bingo._

The mercenary gave a wide smile and a sigh of delight as, in a pleasing turn, a sudden burst of warmth spattered over his stomach. "Marth," He whispered with a slight laugh, waiting for the 'nurse' to look up before he continued. "I didn't even get my first finger all the way in."

"I know that, Aiku-sama..." The elder male breathed heavily, panting a few times to regain his composure. "But it just felt so good..."

Despite the fact that Marth had only just ejaculated, the thought of his current position and behaviour caused his organ to re-harden like a rock instantly. Slowly, he ground himself down into Ike's lap with a purposeful moan, teeth nibbling into his lower, pliant lip.

Ike responded immediately, satisfied with the eagerness that had built-up in Marth. The royal was practically crushing himself into Ike, revelling in the contact he was capable of making with the Crimean soldier. Ike aided his venture by thrusting even harder, pushing his finger in deeper than before. Marth could feel himself grow weak as he shuddered from the insertion. His upper body fell forward and he landed in the mess he made on Ike's stomach.

"My, you're a dirty nurse." Ike ate up the image of the Altean before him. Their activities resulted in a slick sheet of sweat on both their figures, particularly Marth's, which soaked the white fabric of the nurse outfit, allowing it to cling to the smooth skin. It was just _delicious._

Marth was about to object to the statement (though it really was true), but Ike's thrusts made him lost for words. Tears started streaming down his cheeks from the mixture of the pain and thrills that Ike brought upon his body. The prince in white panted heavily on the firm chest as they continued to rock in sync with each other.

"More..." The prince breathed out with heated need, much resembling an animal in heat the way his mouth hung open and tongue along with it. "Give me more, Aiku-sama..." The intensity in his eyes were more than enough to register Ike's brain in on his ideas, especially so as he lifted the stained and translucent skirt to hip level.

"You want me to put it in?"

_Silly question._

"Like I said before..." He kissed the other man hard on the lips, exploring the cavern with his tongue before backing off again. "'I'm all yours'." The stockings brushed at Ike's sides when Marth sat up, shakily positioning himself over Ike. Were the strength in his legs to leave him now, he'd find himself screaming from a deep penetration (but Ike would allow him such an experience either way).

Ike removed his finger at last. The 'nurse' lifted his skirt an extra bit to prevent it from falling down over his opening. He pulled the thin lace to one side and lowered himself slowly.

The experience was uncomfortable at first since Ike only prepared him with one finger. He adjusted every which way, but it was hard for him to get used to Ike's astonishing size, even after all this time. He blushed at his own thoughts. Unfortunately, Ike read him like a book.

"Too big for you, nurse?"

"N-No..." A lie. "I've had you so many times before... It's a wonder I'm not loose..."

He squirmed a little and winced, continuing to push himself down, attempting desperately to find the one place that would turn this wholly painful experience into something a little more desirable. Another gasp, another slide. His breath became much more refined in comparison to his erratic breaths formerly, controlling need to stop in light of finding his prostate and striking gold waves of pleasure.

"You know, if it hurts too much, I won't force you to continue like that."

Marth looked up, wincing a smile at the notable smirk upon the soldier's face. "No... You'll flip me over and pound me raw..."

"I have no objections to that suggestion." Ike reached up and placed a hand on either side of Marth's pelvic bone. Marth squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what was about to happen. But the sharp pain he expected did not follow, instead, the mercenary was gently guiding him downward. Ike laughed at the adorable face Marth pulled. The prince was obviously touched by how considerate Ike was at the moment.

Slowly, the pain lessened as Marth took in more of Ike's length. His opening had finally loosened up.

"Aaah.. Nnghh...!" Marth started to moan once more when the moment transformed itself into a blissful euphoria. Ike saw this as a signal to move faster; his prince was ready.

The first few thrusts he delivered were used for testing the water, starting at a moderate pace and working upward from there. To no surprise, Marth's cries seemed to flow like the sweat from both blue brows as Ike thrusted upward roughly, jogging the prince dramatically.

His nurse's cap had fallen to one side by this point, the pins holding it in place deciding that they had suffered enough abuse for one day.

"Aiku...sama!!" With another thrust, the cap fell and Ike lost himself in an instant. There was no holding back now as he built more momentum with each forward motion. Marth was at Ike's mercy as he felt the forceful movements hit his sweet spot with little difficulty.

"M-Marth...!"

"I-IKE!"

Marth tilted his head as far back as he could, trying desperately to not come as sloppily as he did last time. He at least wanted to wait for Ike.

"I-Ike...Ike..." He stammered, attempting to speak through the constant beats of pleasure. If the fool continued to be so overwhelming, so deliciously rough then his patience would scatter along with his sperm.

_Slap, slap, slap _

Every time the soldier's hips connected with his rear, stars flew about his vision and jabbed at his throat, forcing him to cry out in the loudest voice he could muster. Marth had to admit, his voice box was beginning to ache something awful, but the knotting in his stomach was the current cause for concern.

He couldn't ejaculate... He had to wait just a little longer....

"A-AGHH!" Ike's cry was almost a godsend for Marth. He felt a rush of sticky liquid filling him to the brink, causing him to overflow. With one last scream of the other man's name, he spilled his essence all over their bodies.

Completely out of breath, it took all the energy that remained for Marth to detach himself from Ike. The prince weakly rolled to the side, not caring that his skirt was still hiked up and that the spontaneous laced thong was now fully exposed. Ike was in a similar state, wondering if all that had just happened. The image of a highly aroused Nurse Marth will forever be engraved in his mind. Not even a steel bat to his head could rid that memory.

His vision turned to the side as rustling occurred and a small weight found its way onto his thighs. Marth gave him a small smile and adjusted the leg he'd draped over Ike's for a moment, not caring for the utter mess they had made.

"Did you enjoy me dressed like this?" The monarch whispered with his smile still present, as though the answer wasn't all too obvious.

Ike smiled back. "I think it has been the best costume to date." The mercenary extended his arms and pulled Marth fully against his sticky form, nuzzling the teal hair before him with a laugh. "We'll have to get it dry-cleaned and do it again."

"Maybe. The shop also sell rectal thermometers, so I'll be able to give you a _thorough_ check-up next time, _Aiku-sama_..."

Ike laughed again. He could get used to that title. But as for the suggestion... "If I get to take you in this outfit again, I'm up for it."

He leaned forward and kissed the prince on his forehead, stroking through strands of his hair to straighten them out. He was always awed by how Marth could keep his hair so smooth.

"Mm... I'll take you there next time." The smaller man yawned and felt his lids grow heavy. Ike watched, wondering how he had ended up with such a beautiful prize. Not long after, Marth had fallen asleep completely. Pulling the blanket over the prince, Ike hugged his lover; until he remembered the mess they made.

"Damn. I have to clean up." He really didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed, but he didn't want to sleep on their mess either. Eventually, he got out anyway to grab some tissues. He paused, turned back, and stripped Marth out of all the clothing he wore, making sure not to wake the royal.

He'd have to get these clean if he wanted to see Marth wear them again as soon as possible.

END?


End file.
